


What Are You Wearing?

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background OC Poindexters, Chirping and Flirting Are Virtually Identical, Learning to Communicate Again, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Dexy:wtf is thisDMN:Steam code, what’s it look like?Nursey gets bored during break and invites Dex to play an online game with him. Low-key nerdy flirting ensues.





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from Tumblr for which I once again mined my extensive experience as a video game spectator.

Sometimes Nursey thought it was actually a good thing he and Dex had had the huge blow up that precipitated Dex moving out. (Not that he ever said it out loud.) Because, yeah, things had been tense and frosty in the Haus for a good while, and Dex had even managed to go an entire week without saying a word to Nursey, which was a feat given they still ate so many meals together, but they’d reached something of a détente when Nursey’d finally had to tap on Dex’s basement door to look at the dryer and Dex hadn’t immediately assumed it was his fault.

After a bit more trial and error, imploring looks from Chowder, and not-mad-just-disappointed looks from Bitty, Nursey had figured out they could be perfectly civil if they only spoke to each other about neutral, entirely impersonal topics. Easy things: class readings, NHL games, TV shows. Dex actually offered to help him review for the calculus class he was taking to fill his last math requirement, and Nursey tentatively offered to show Dex how to make citation software actually work for him instead of against him in return. Finals week just before break had been downright relaxed. It was… odd.

He blamed that lingering sense of unreality for what he was feeling now. He was home, it was break, he was supposed to be relaxing, _chilling_, no thoughts of school or annoying erstwhile D-partners who may or may not be clicking better with Bully as his new liney… The truth was, he was bored. And missing talking to Dex in particular. Which was stupid, but there it was.

He sat at his desk, swiveling back and forth in his chair, and then did something impulsive. A few clicks of his mouse later, he was fairly vibrating in anticipation.

He didn’t have to wait long.

**Dexy:** wtf is this

**DMN:** Steam code, what’s it look like?

His phone rang, Dex clearly having given up on texting as an adequate medium for his irritation.

“Yes, but _why_ is it a code?”

“Don’t get uptight about it, man. A friend from school worked on that game, so he sent me a code for free.” Nursey shrugged, elaborately casual, like Dex could see it without video. “I wanted to support the game, though, so I’m buying your copy instead.”

Silence, as if Dex was absorbing that, and then, less snappish, “Okay. But that still doesn’t explain why.”

“It’s multiplayer.”

“Yeah?”

Nursey rolled his eyes. “And I want to play it with you, you doofus. God, are you always this hard to invite to do things?”

“But… why me?” _It’s break_, Dex didn’t say, _you don’t have to deal with me_, but Nursey felt like he heard it anyway.

“Because I miss talking to your stupid face, okay? Now go download the thing and ping me when you’re ready. Bye!”

“…Bye.”

Nursey was grinning when he hung up. Maybe break wouldn’t be so boring after all.

* * *

Dex was already talking when Nursey got his headset on.

“…I know, buddy, but your mom’s here to pick you up. You get to come back tomorrow.”

There was a rustling noise, something brushing against the mic, and then, much too loud, right in Nursey’s ear, “BYE, BILLY!”

“Ah!” Nursey exclaimed.

“Shit, sorry,” Dex said, at much more reasonable volume, “I forgot I wasn’t muted.”

“Billy?”

“Don’t even start,” Dex muttered, and Nursey would have bet anything he’d turned bright red. “Are you ready to start or what?”

“Yeah, sure, just waiting on you,” Nursey said easily, letting it pass.

The load screen finally finished, revealing both their characters standing side by side.

Nursey sat straight up in his chair. “What the _hell_ is that and why are you wearing it?!” he asked, choking on a laugh of astonishment.

“I don’t—it’s not that bad, stop it,” Dex protested.

“No, it really, really is. Are you color blind? How did I not know this about you?”

“Shut up,” Dex said, but there wasn’t really any heat in it. He sighed. “Look, I was babysitting my nephew today, okay? He wanted to help.”

“Is _he_ color blind?”

“My sister-in-law has her concerns, but I’m pretty sure he’s just four. My brother was no better at that age, according to the photo albums in the living room.”

Nursey suddenly very much wanted to see a picture of four-year-old Dex and his fashion choices. “What about you?”

Dex sniffed derisively. “I never tried to pair neon orange-and-black checked bike shorts with a red-and-white t-shirt.”

“Dear god.”

“I know, right?” But then Dex’s voice went serious again. “But I can’t change it. He’s coming back tomorrow, and he’ll be crushed if my guy is wearing something different.”

Nursey was just gonna… ignore any feelings that might be happening because of that statement. Ignore them hardcore. “Sure, man, no prob.”

“I’m sure he’ll want to change it to something else tomorrow anyway.”

“It’s chill. I’ll look forward to seeing his next creation.”

“Yeah?” Nursey had never heard that tone of voice from Dex before.

“Yeah, of course.” He cleared his throat. “Now let’s go kick some alien ass!”

“Maybe collect some artifacts and minerals on the way.”

“Oh my god, you would be one of those players.”

“Bite me. How else will you give your friend feedback on the worldbuilding?”

Nursey settled back into his desk chair with a grin.


End file.
